burnoutfandomcom-20200222-history
Lemmings
|} |} Lemmings is the final challenge of Burnout Paradise's Cagney Pack. This challenge is the hardest of all as it is can be difficult for 8 players to coordinate themselves enough to complete it within 15 minutes. The challenge has the longest time limit and has 2 methods of which to approach it. The first method (Route A) is to have players land a vertical takedown on each other from a ramp off the Rockridge Cliffs. The second method (Route B) is to have each player land a takedown off a small ramp within a construction site just east of the cliff jump. Route B is advised as it delivers a greater chance of completing the challenge. Route A The challenge doesn't begin until a player lands a vertical takedown on another off the ramp at the top of the Rockridge Cliffs. The ramp's position makes the challenge very difficult as there is not a direct line of sight between the top of the ramp and the road below. The best method is to have all players using the same vehicle as it ensures that all players will land roughly with the same area. Each time a single player drives up to the summit of the Rockridge Cliffs, the other 7 must align themselves side by side to give the jumping player a large area in which to land. Larger vehicles give a greater surface area for each player to land on but severely reduces the distance each player can travel from the ramp at the top of the cliff. This method can be repeated with each player as the more players that attempt the jump, the smaller the landing zone becomes. Once all players have landed a vertical takedown there is just a short drive to the Lone Stallion Ranch to finish the challenge. |} |} Strategy The best strategy for this method is to use the earlier cars as these can earn a larger amount of air time and jump distance than later cars. |} |} Route B The challenge doesn't begin until a player lands a vertical takedown on another off the ramp within the construction site just East of the Rockridge Cliffs. The ramp's position makes the challenge very easy as there is a direct line of sight between the top of the ramp and the road below. The best method is to have all players using the same vehicle as it ensures that all players will land roughly with the same area. Each time a single player drives up to the ramp, have the 3 others align themselves side by side to give the jumping player a large area in which to land. Once the player has driven up the ramp, have them turn around and jump from the top of the ramp onto the other players at the base of the ramp. Larger vehicles give a greater surface area for each player to land on. This method can be repeated with each player as the more players that attempt the jump, the more crowded the landing zone becomes and will be difficult for those who haven't jumped to get their turn. Once all players have landed a vertical takedown there is just a short drive to the Lone Stallion Ranch to finish the challenge. |} |} Strategy The best strategy for this method is to use the larger vehicles as these generate a large surface area to land on. |} |}